


Jane Bennet's Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was an observant person, for the most part. And she had certainly observed William Darcy. He puzzled her. She wondered how rude and arrogant a man could be one moment, then polite and awkward the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Bennet's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this is longer than I thought. More Jane-centric than I thought too. Starts with Jane's thoughts, finishes with some dialogue.  
> 

When Jane first met Darcy, Bing and Caroline, she had to admit, she didn't notice the other two. 

The Gibson wedding was a chore for the Bennet sisters, minus Lydia, who took the opportunity to drink as much champagne as she could without their mother noticing. Lizzie hated weddings. She found them boring and dramatic. She didn't necessarily disagree with the institution but whenever a wedding came around, Mrs Bennet was quick to remind the sisters of their "dwindling prospects and ever growing ages" (her words). As always, Lizzie rolled her eyes at her mother's incessant talks of 2.5 WPF, leaving Jane to be silently and secretly miffed and Lydia to completely ignore the rambles. Everyone knew that Jane would be the first to get married and follow her mother's dreams. But sometimes Jane doubted this. After Bing's abrupt departure, she seriously wondered about her future and where she was going. She loved fashion and wanted to continue with it but she had seen something with Bing. He was someone she would be completely okay with having 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence. But Bing had left, leaving her confused and alone for the first time in her life.

But not only Bing's sudden exit unnerved Jane. It was William Darcy in fact who had made her doubt that she would be the only one to follow their mother's hopes. She thought she was sure that Lizzie would never be a stay at home mom, like theirs, and was positive she would never live in the suburbs. Then Darcy came into their life. When Jane finally took her eyes off Bing, she noticed his mysterious friend staring quite intently at her sister. She had briefly wondered if they would both find "the one" that night, only to be dashed by Darcy's words towards her sister. She watched as Lizzie tore him apart on the video diaries, meanwhile keeping the thought of William Darcy having a heart in the back of her mind. As time went on and her sister's opinion of him vastly worsened by the minute, Jane noticed something else about the man her sister was so intent on hating. 

Jane was an observant person, for the most part. And she had certainly observed William Darcy. He puzzled her. She wondered how rude and arrogant a man could be one moment, then polite and awkward the next. By then, she and Bing were spending more and more time together and Jane couldn't help but inquire after Darcy. Bing's response was what she expected: Darcy was awkward, to say in the least, and he had no social skills whatsoever. However, he had a good heart most of the time and usually was well-meaning. Jane was not surprised but didn't stop there. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked about his feelings towards Lizzie. Bing had laughed, and told her that William admired Lizzie, that was to be sure, but didn't know how to act around her. He was quick to add that Darcy far from hated her in the way Lizzie thought he did. 

She would never dream of telling Lizzie this; the moment she hinted at Darcy's actions and feelings, Lizzie had banished them and went on another "I hate William Darcy" rant. So Jane left it at that, deciding that she would never change her sister's mind. But the thoughts continued to plague her mind whenever Darcy was in the room. After establishing that Lizzie definitely despised him, she returned to thinking Lizzie would never settle down in the way their mother had hoped.

That is, until Darcy finally confessed his feelings. Jane found it hard to pretend she hadn't seen it coming. Lizzie ranted and raved about his failed reveal while she and Charlotte shared knowing looks. She had once caught Lizzie looking thoughtfully at the man she supposedly despised, but ignored it, sticking with the idea that Lizzie was simply too stubborn to fall in love with him.

For the most part, the Bennets had forgotten about Darcy, except for the occasional mention of him over dinner, owing to their mother's resentment for turning down such a "handsome, wealthy catch." Lizzie remained in her rolling eyes, stubborn hatred ways and Jane continued to try not to mourn Bing, admittedly failing to do so. All was quiet for a while, except for Lydia's trip to Vegas and Lizzie's distance from a certain George Wickham. The Bennet household was for once free from drama, at least for a little while longer. 

 

Another healthy dose of drama came into their family when Lizzie began shadowing at Pemberley. Jane pretended she hadn't known that Pemberley was Darcy's company but Lizzie had seen through her deceit. She had good intentions; as the "kind, sweet, perfect" Bennet sister, she believed that Lizzie could mend the bridge between she and Darcy and perhaps form a reluctant friendship. Jane considered herself to be a good judge of character and if she could use one word to describe William Darcy, it was misunderstood. So she found herself a little excited to find that Lizzie was shadowing at her mortal enemy's company. She was sure to watch all the videos her sister posted, anxious to see how it would turn out and to check in on her sister. In fact, it had turned out better than she could have hoped. Lizzie met Gigi Darcy, and Jane was happy to see that she had made a friend in the new town. Gigi Darcy seemed to also see Darcy and Lizzie's potential and put them together at any opportunity. Jane had to hand it to her, she was skilled in the art of matchmaking; Darcy and Lizzie were completely hitting it off. Jane laughed out loud when she saw his reaction to Lizzie's shoulder touch and nearly fell off her chair at his impression of Fitz Williams. She could see plainly that Lizzie was happy and she enjoyed Darcy's company. If only they could get her to admit it.

 

But then yet another hit of drama collided with their family. Lydia had been dating George Wickham for quite a while now and he had even created a website advertising a sex tape. Jane rushed home to her little sister, in full panic mode. She went into baking overload, making M&M cookies for Lydia and red velvet cupcakes, her favorite desserts. The Bennet family was in panic-mode, doing all they could to take the sit down. Jane had found Lizzie close to tears once and had to comfort her for hours, convincing her it wasn't her fault. Lizzie still blamed it on herself but threw herself into finding a solution. George Wickham had disappeared off the map and no one knew what to do. The most visited page on their computers was the website as they checked and rechecked if it was down.

Then one day, it wad gone. No word, no money exchanged. The website was gone, the countdown never reached zero and a crisis was averted. No one but Lizzie questioned it, and the family spent their time coaxing Lydia back into her old self. Lizzie offered to go do karaoke with her at Carter's and Jane said she would make a new party dress for her. But Lydia was only a shell of her past self, staying in her room with only Kitty for company. Mary came by often to check on her. Two months passed and it was time for her and Lizzie to finally return to work and school. Jane wondered if she even had work to go back to. They apologized over and over again, making sure Lydia was okay with them leaving, but when the time came, the elder Bennet sisters were dropped off at the airport and kissed goodbye. 

 

The only thing that slightly consoled Jane was that Lizzie had yet to finished her shadowing at Pemberley. Lizzie had gotten back on schedule with her videos, reporting back on Lydia's state. She wasn't as happy as she was before the incident, but that much was expected. The Darcy siblings made frequent appearances in her videos. Jane wasn't even surprised when Darcy revealed that he had been the one to pay off Wickham in secret. Lizzie had turned off the camera right after he confessed and her viewers were barred from her reaction. She had called Jane afterwards, telling her that she had thanked him profusely but that was all that happened. In Lizzie's next video, she was visibly brighter but there was no appearance from the man that had obviously made her that happy. Gigi made a quick one, inviting her to the theatre with her, Fitz and William, to which Lizzie accepted. Jane went back to work, resigning herself to the fact that Lizzie would remain stubborn.

 

Bing had reappeared into her life, with Caroline and Darcy. She had made it very clear to him that she was hurt by his disappearance but that she had forgiven him a long while ago. However, she was not ready to jump into a relationship with him again. Bing came to her office nearly every day, bringing her flowers, chocolates and teddy bears for her forgiveness. When she finally agreed, she joked she just liked getting gifts from him. Darcy had blunderingly, but genuinely, apologized and she also forgave him, making sure to hint that Lizzie was missing him. 

"I don't think she much likes me," he had said stiffly.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen her videos? You've come a long way for Lizzie Bennet," she told him, smiling reassuringly. Darcy blushed and she resisted the urge to call him adorable. Bing had also advocated for Lizzie's obvious feelings, while Caroline stayed silent. Darcy's face grew redder and his movements more awkward. 

Finally, one day after brunch with Jane, Bing and Caroline, he got up and said, "Well, I should return to San Francisco. I am the CEO of a company."

"And don't you forget it," teased Caroline, talking for the first time. He smiled and bade goodbye to the others, then went upstairs to pack. She and Bing continued to talk about how stubborn the two were and wondered when they were going to finally get together. Caroline remained silent once more.

"I say a week," said Jane. Bing scoffed.

"I think they're too stubborn for a week," he replied.

"I know my sister. And I have faith in her." 

"I don't know… It took her months to be in the same room as him," mused Bing. Jane had to admit, he was right. It had taken the two of them months to stand each other, or at least Lizzie to stand Darcy. She and Bing decided to invite them to dinner when Lizzie was visiting Jane and Darcy Bing. Gigi and Fitz had called the couple, telling them it was genius to have double date with them. 

 

"So I told William to go find his balls," said Bing, recounting one of their golf stories. The rest of the table laughed, Lizzie the hardest.

"I did not appreciate that pun," his friend said, but his mouth was quirked at the edges. 

"That was delicious, Jane," Lizzie said as she mopped up her plate with bread. "I haven't had a home-cooked meal in forever."

"Mrs Hickson makes home-cooked meals," Darcy said indignantly.

"Having a cook make your dinner does not count as a home-cooked meal," countered Lizzie. Jane and Bing exchanged a look. Evidently, Lizzie and Darcy had dinner at his house often.

"Mrs Hickson?" Jane asked, interrupting their brief and comfortable argument.

"Wil-- Darcy's cook," Lizzie said. Jane raised an eyebrow. So she called him William now. Lizzie glared at her sister pointedly and she smiled back sweetly.

"She's excellent," said Darcy.

"Yes, she's excellent but it is not a home-cooked meal if you pay her!" said Lizzie and their light quarrel resumed. Jane got up and began to pick up the dishes but Lizzie stopped her.

"No, Darcy and I will do them," she reassured.

"Lizzie, don't be ridiculous," said Jane, and continued to collect the plates.

"You made dinner, we'll clean it up. We're family, aren't we?" said Lizzie. Jane acquiesced and let her sister do the dishes. "I don't think William's ever done the dishes. It should be an experience"

Once they were out of the room, Bing said, "She didn't even try to hide it that time."

"I know. We're one step closer," said Jane, smiling. "Oh, I should go tell them where the sponges are."

Jane got up and made her way to the small kitchen. She opened the door and looked inside.

Darcy and Lizzie were standing by the sink and Lizzie was guiding his hands on the dishes, showing him how to get the grime off. Jane stayed silent, watching them. Every part of her told her not to eavesdrop, that it was a bad idea, that she was invading their privacy but she let her curiosity guide her.

"See, it's not so hard," Lizzie said softly.

"I do know how to wash plates, Lizzie," replied Darcy but he made no move to take her hands off his. 

"I just like being able to do something you can't," she said, smirking. Darcy rolled his eyes and Lizzie laughed softly. 

"There are some things you can do that I can't," said Darcy. Lizzie looked at him questioningly. "You can render me speechless."

Lizzie stopped rubbing the plate she was holding and put it down. She looked up into his eyes and smirked again. 

"I can also do this," she said and pressed her lips to his in a soft but searing kiss. Jane fought the urge to gasp. But Darcy didn't looked shocked or alarmed. In fact, he looked like this was completely normal. The truth dawned on Jane: they had been seeing each other for a while, which explained their comfort levels with each other. 

"I don't understand," Darcy said when they pulled apart. "I can do that too."

Lizzie laughed and Jane didn't know when she had last seen her face glowing that much. 

"Yes, but I can make you make this noise." She put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, more passionately this time. Jane immediately averted her gaze. This was her little sister, after all. She heard Darcy let out a little moan and Jane decided to leave then. Jane immediately walked backwards out of the door. She had seen enough.

Before Jane closed the door softly, she heard Lizzie say, "See, Will, there are lots of things I can do that you can't."

"Want to bet?" came Darcy's reply. 

Jane didn't think she had ever heard anyone call Darcy Will before.


End file.
